Bleach: The True Form of Zangetsu Mini Arc
by Mizukyun
Summary: Ichigo's bankai has been break in two by one of Juhabach's Stern Ritter and now he has true shikai form of Zangetsu thanks to Oetsu who reforged his Zanpakutou. This one is the fanfics version of three chapters of Bleach (540 - 542). Enjoy
1. The Blade and Me

_Bleach: The True Form of Zangetsu Mini Arc_

_Chapter 1: The Blade and Me_

_#This Fanfics written by Mizukyun_

_#Note: This is a fanfics version of manga Bleach around chapter 540 - 542. (Idk which one -_-)_

_Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo._

_#Summary:_

_Ichigo looking at his broken Zanpakutou after his short fight with Juhabach but actually his sword been cut into half by one of his man before they leave him. Back into Soul Society, several captain's Bankai been stolen by the Vandenreich are now trained hard once again to prepare their battle against them._

_In Squad 4's barracks, Isane along with other Shinigami treated several injured including Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji. Then around several months later, Ichigo and Renji encountered Oetsu Nimaiya, one of Squad Zero member who creates Asauchi for Shinigami in Soul Society._

_The both fighting against the asauchi that Oetsu gathered around them but the result is Renji is passed managed to defeat them which mean his Zabimaru can be repaired, as for Ichigo, since his power are kinda complicated, he couldn't passed so he's fail and his Zangetsu won't be repaired or reforged as the result and telling him to go home._

_Back to human world, Ichigo confronts his father Isshin in Unagiya's house but since she can't see him, Ichigo suddenly come back home to talk with him. Ichigo learns if he's not a shinigami nor a human either, he's the mixing blood of Shinigami/Hollow and Quincy due to his mother, Masaki and his father, Isshin are both pure-blooded even Masaki had got Hollowfication for while thanks to White's infection power within her._

_Because of that, as the result Ichigo possessed an Inner-Hollow within him along with Quincy's power. Even Juhabach noticed him as "My son who born from the darkness."_

_After learning behind his birth, Ichigo thanks to his father and on the outside, Ikumi came to give back Ichigo's badge back after left behind in her house. Then Mera comes suddenly to pick Ichigo back into Oetsu's place._

_Back to Oetsu's place in Soul Society, Oetsu noticed Ichigo learns about himself, then he picked one of Asauchi, it reveals in the form of his inner-hollow. Much on his surprised, Oetsu personally reforged Ichigo's Zangetsu._

_While reforging Ichigo's zanpakutou, Oetsu telling him about the truth of fake Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo, who actually his real zanpakutou. Ichigo's face such a shocked while know the truth about his zanpakutou._

_This is just the beginning of Ichigo's true Zangetsu about to show up…_

In the Ichigo's inner-world, he encountered the old-man once again with rains on the place.

"Tell me, is that really true?!" Ichigo said with confused face.

"Just like what you've heard before, Ichigo. I'm not Zangetsu." Old-man said while the inner-world about to crumbling.

"Are you really Juhabach?! Are you not really 'Zangetsu'?!" Ichigo asked once again on that old-man.

"I am Juhabach also not him either. I'm the power who manifested from your Quincy power." Old-man said to Ichigo.

"I don't really get it. Are you my enemy or ally?! Is all of you said back then was just a lie?! Answer me!" Ichigo look seems angry with that.

Old-man just quite but seems pretty looks so sad a bit.

"I'm not your ally or enemy but what I'm told you back then wasn't a lie at all." Old-man said as he looked at him.

Ichigo seems quiet now but the same time bit confused.

"Ichigo, it seems you're already noticed about this…" Old-man said to Ichigo.

"About what..?!" He asked to Old-man

"When I'm teaching you how to use your zanpakutou, I'm always using Hollow's power." Old-man starts to telling him about who is always protect him.

Ichigo slightly finally figured it out and listening his words…

"When you can't using your zanpakutou's power, when your life nearly in danger, the one who saved you… wasn't me but your Hollow, Ichigo." Old-man telling him about who's his real saver.

Ichigo suddenly felt odd when noticing about that when thinking about when his life nearest danger.

'_I see, so he's the one who saved for all time even its kinda felt odd but I don't know if he really care that much.'_ Ichigo thought that on his mind about his inner-hollow.

"I don't want you to become a Shinigami. That's why I'm tried to surpassed your true potential and trying to be your main core of your power." Old-man said with sorrow face.

"Why?!" Ichigo asked to old-man while wondering why.

"If you become a Shinigami, you don't have not choice to get hurt or to fight and will suffering. Until one day, I will kill you with my own hand, Ichigo." Old-man said seriously at Ichigo.

Ichigo, who looked at Old-man with bit frightened look then something appears on him while himself still looks confused and felt awkward for what happen.

"I won't let you to became a Shinigami, or not I'm must killed you. That's what I thought." Old-man as something appeared on his hands.

'_Old-man, you…'_ Ichigo started to think about him.

"But then, you became Shinigami with that you had a chance to trained hard and even you're hurt that badly and suffered, eventually choosen that way." He told to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at old-man with sad face knowing him will doing like that even without telling at him.

"Everytime seen you like this, my heart always worried. In the end, not to stopping you become Shinigami, my heart eventually helping you to across that way."

"Old-man…" Ichigo said with sorrow face once again.

"And now, this what is like… I'm also will retread happily. Ichigo, you're more stronger, I can see you grown up. As long I'm with you, nothing can make me more happier again. I'm really satisfied." Old-man said as that thing appears in front of Ichigo.

"Wait a minute, Zangetsu… I'm still not—" Ichigo still talk but he's cut off.

"Ichigo, what are you using until now is just half of your power which I can't holded. Now, you can use with your own full strength. Take it, Ichigo. Its your true Zanpakutou, "Zangetsu"!" Old-man said as he slowly disappeared from Ichigo.

The bright light flashed so big, what will happen to Ichigo?! Is that really his true Zangetsu its finally done?! It'll about to show up soon.

_Continue on Next Chapter _

_#Author's note:_

_I'm realize this new chapters of Bleach became more interesting especially around Ichigo's new Zangetsu which became a dual-sword Zanpakutou like Shuhei, Kyoraku, and Ukitake as well. That's why I'm inspired to make the fanfics version of this two chapter (540 – 542). On this chapter, more looks into Chapter 540 and 541 but I'm using chapter 541 as the main conversation on this first chapter of fanfics._

_Btw enjoy the reading and please to review this mini story ^^_


	2. Finale: The Blade is Me

_Bleach: The True Form of Zangetsu Mini Arc_

_Chapter 2 (Last Chapter): The Blade is Me_

_#This Fanfics written by Mizukyun_

_#Note: This is a fanfics version of manga Bleach around chapter 540 - 542. (Idk which one -_-)_

_Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo._

_#Summary:_

_Ichigo looking at his broken Zanpakutou after his short fight with Juhabach but actually his sword been cut into half by one of his man before they leave him. Back into Soul Society, several captain's Bankai been stolen by the Vandenreich are now trained hard once again to prepare their battle against them._

_In Squad 4's barracks, Isane along with other Shinigami treated several injured including Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji. Then around several months later, Ichigo and Renji encountered Oetsu Nimaiya, one of Squad Zero member who creates Asauchi for Shinigami in Soul Society._

_The both fighting against the asauchi that Oetsu gathered around them but the result is Renji is passed managed to defeat them which mean his Zabimaru can be repaired, as for Ichigo, since his power are kinda complicated, he couldn't passed so he's fail and his Zangetsu won't be repaired or reforged as the result and telling him to go home._

_Back to human world, Ichigo confronts his father Isshin in Unagiya's house but since she can't see him, Ichigo suddenly come back home to talk with him. Ichigo learns if he's not a shinigami nor a human either, he's the mixing blood of Shinigami/Hollow and Quincy due to his mother, Masaki and his father, Isshin are both pure-blooded even Masaki had got Hollowfication for while thanks to White's infection power within her._

_Because of that, as the result Ichigo possessed an Inner-Hollow within him along with Quincy's power. Even Juhabach noticed him as "My son who born from the darkness."_

_After learning behind his birth, Ichigo thanks to his father and on the outside, Ikumi came to give back Ichigo's badge back after left behind in her house. Then Mera comes suddenly to pick Ichigo back into Oetsu's place._

_Back to Oetsu's place in Soul Society, Oetsu noticed Ichigo learns about himself, then he picked one of Asauchi, it reveals in the form of his inner-hollow. Much on his surprised, Oetsu personally reforged Ichigo's Zangetsu._

_While reforging Ichigo's zanpakutou, Oetsu telling him about the truth of fake Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo, who actually his real zanpakutou. Ichigo's face such a shocked while know the truth about his zanpakutou._

_Back to Ichigo's inner world, Ichigo once again encountered Zangetsu who was actually a fake one and noticed if his wishes to making him a Quincy despite he want to kill him from becaming a Shinigami. He's actually helping in many ways._

_And now… time for Ichigo to settled this all before his inner world totally collapsed… finally fake Zangetsu retreaded happily after felt satisfied to seen Ichigo grown more stronger than before._

Ichigo starts to thinking back about their both words when they first met them while his inner world started to collapsed.

'_Yes, there was no lies between your words or his words either. You saved me using Quincy's "shadow", you stopped my blood using Quincy's "blood", and you lend me Quincy's "power" to help me win when I was still weak. Zangetsu, I don't care who you are but you and him for me, you both are Zangetsu. Are you okay with that, Zangetsu?!' _He think back the moments between them.

Back to Soul King Palace, at Oetsu's place, he was Ichigo putting his hand into the heat water of his reforged zanpakutou. And Mera with others its totally surprised about the waters around them suddenly disappeared.

"What the heck is going on?!" Mera asked to them.

"It seems its already done but never think will something happen like this." Sota talked to her.

"No freaking way!" The smallest zanpakutou spirit talked to them.

"It looks like the zanpakutou its completed and done after you put your own soul into the sword. Come on, take it out, Ichi-chan! Its your zanpakutou!" Oetsu said to Ichigo for pulling out his zanpakutou.

Ichigo pulled out his zanpakutou as the clothes around his hands its bit burned and then Oetsu looks surprised seen his new Shikai or should be said, Ichigo's zanpakutou true shikai form of Zangetsu.

"Well, how do ya feel, Ichi-chan?! Are you sure can handle those two Zangetsus?!" Oetsu asked Ichigo hows he felt about it.

"I don't know what I must say about this but I think I'm understand what those two said back then. I will get used to it for using my new shikai." Ichigo said to Oetsu after looked at his new Zangetsu's shikai.

Ichigo started to think back and finally knowing about who he is.

_"Zangetsu, I'll never ask you to lend me your power again or to be in my way and I'll never ask you to "fight together". From now on, I will fight with my own strength. Thank you, Zangetsu. You are ME."_ he finally figured it out if Zangetsu was himself from beginning.

Ichigo looked at his sword which reminded him about those two and the new shikai takes a dual-sword in the form of one is a huge sword while another one just a small sword. The huge one is the manifested of his Shinigami/Hollow powers while the small one is the manifested of his Quincy's power.

"_Thanks to you both, I'm finally ready to kick-ass that Juhabach again… as for you, Byakuya… I will protect not just Soul Society but also human world too including Hueco Mundo maybe. And for you, my inner-hollow… Geez. You didn't stop making me surprised."_ Ichigo thinking like that in his mind.

And now, Ichigo is ready to training his true shikai once again and preparing to achieved his new bankai as well. The final battle between Shinigami, Hollow/Espada, and Quincy its about to begin. The fate of the three worlds is depends on this epic battle.

The End.

_# Author's note:_

_Phew, finally this mini arc fanfics is done. Unlike the chapter 1, this chapter specially picked on 542. Maybe this totally most shortest fanfics for some people, but I'm enjoying writing this part. I'd like to see what kinda his true shikai's power and his new bankai looks like. We'll see in another newest chapter of Bleach. Thanks for reading and don't forget to give your review ^^_


End file.
